Confessions of a Broken Heart  Dear Daddy
by Patddsc
Summary: Amanda Malfoy decides to write her father a letter telling him how much she loves him. SONGFIC to Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan.


None of this is mine. The name Malfoy belongs to J.K Rowling and the song - Confessions of a Broken Heart belongs to Lindsay Lohan.

Review at the end pls!!!

**

* * *

Confessions of a Broken Heart – Dear Daddy**

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

Amanda Malfoy looked out of the window, watching out to see if she could spot an owl. After making sure that no owl was approaching she turned back to her book. But she was too distracted to read. Her father hadn't sent her a letter in three months, probably having better things to do than stopping to write his daughter a letter, or a least that was what she told herself.

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

She heard crying coming from downstairs. Probably it was her mother. This was all her fault. Or maybe not. But it suited Amanda well to blame her mother. She still remembered the drunken fights they had, the way they shouted at each other, the way her father slammed the door behind him as he walks out on the fight. The way her mother would cry after the closes the door and goes off to some girl he finds on the street. The way she told herself he would come back…

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

… until one time he never came back. She still remembered the day as if it was yesterday. Going over to her desk, she took a piece of parchment, picked up a quill and started:

_Dear Daddy,_

Her hand was quivering. She felt tears in her eyes but did not bother with them. She had to get things straightened out with her dad.

_I don't know where you are right now, and it bothers me. I don't know what is happening in your life, and I don't think I want to know. But I do want to know one thing – why'd you have to go? _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_You left me behind, to take care of the mess you left of mum. But you don't care, do you? You don't care that your daughter sits in her room everyday waiting for a letter that would never arrive, fooling myself into thinking that you are busy doing some other thing. But now I have to face the truth…_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

The tears were falling down from her face onto the paper, blotching the ink. She heard her mother calling down to dinner, which probably would have been pasta with some godforsaken sauce. She didn't want to face her mother right now because if she did she would break down in front of her, and she didn't feel like it.

She looked down to her parchment and continued writing

… _I never used to sleep at night, holding on to the thought that you might come back. But you never did. You sent mum a letter telling her you didn't love her and that you found somebody else. You didn't even come to take your clothes. Mom wanted to burn them, and she did. But I had saved a shirt and kept it. I used to wear at night after I had a nightmare, thinking it was you holding me close._

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!_

_But you had left, never coming back, without a reason. Or yes! You had found someone, didn't you? You barely ever sent me a letter or even a card for my birthday – nothing. _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I had forgiven you. Forgiven you for everything you had done – for leaving mum and me all alone, for never sending me a letter telling me how you are. Now I wonder if you had wanted me, if you had ever loved me._

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!_

_Because I do. I love you. I love you with all my heart, because after all you are my dad._

_I hope you are happy and have a nice family, have everything you did not have here with us. _

_I love you,_

_Amanda._

She went to her bedside table and opened it. It was empty except for a photo. It was her and her father, sitting on the beach. Her father kissed her head while she was waving her hand to the camera. A new flow of tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how much fun she had had that day. She took the letter and the photo and the letter and put them in an envelope. She went over to her owl, and giving him the letter told him to find her dad and see that he read the letter. That was all she could do at that moment, while listening to her mum cry like her life depended on it.


End file.
